A Familiar Face
by SummerSunshine13
Summary: Two people meet after 5 years. Will love bring them together for good? PJ
1. We Meet Again

_A Familiar Face_

I was looking out the window one day and I saw a person I haven't seen in five years, not since we were twenty. His face had lost most of his baby fat and he had a go-tee. He was also wearing a very expensive suit. My ex-boyfriend was walking into my art studio. He spoke first.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had any paintings by a Josephine P.?"

Since I wasn't the one talking to him because I was at my desk and he was talking to a worker of mine, I just watched. He didn't notice me sitting a mere 30 feet away from him. 

"Yes, we do sir," the woman replied.

"May I see them?"

"Yes sir. Right this way."

He followed her to my drawings that filled the place. My art studio was called "The Evergreen Palace". I should of named it "Only Joey Potter's work is in this building" to save him that stupid question he just asked. I bet that man just stood starring at my paintings for 40 minutes until he told the girl to ring up one of my favorite paintings. 

The girl was asking my ex-boyfriend about all the information for shipping it to his house since I like to paint on very big canvas's. 

"What's your name and address?"

"Pacey Witter, 183 N. Chandler Lane."

After all that was done he continued to stare at the studio until my LOUD secretary announced to me and probably everyone else in the room:

"Joey, you should be leaving now to pick up your daughter."

"Thanks Marcy"

Pacey looked over at me and recognized who I was and what my secretary had just said.

"Jo?"

To be continued...........


	2. A Black Eye

__

A Familiar Face Part two

Pacey just stared at me.

"Jo?"

"Hi Pace. Haven't seen you for years." I said awkwardly.

He walked over to me and looked me up and down.

"Ok, I've gained a couple pounds. Doesn't everyone every 5 years? I joked. He laughed.

"I haven't seen you since-"

"Our second year of college. I know, you left."

The events of 5 years ago flashed through my mind. College, dating Pacey, and the most rememberable is Pacey's disappearing act. I remember it like yesterday. I went over to Pacey's dorm and knocked on his door. His roommate opened the door saying:

"He left last night for Seattle. Pacey just said he was tried of his life so he left."

I cried all night long. He never did come back. Nor did I ever see him until this day.

"Joey, I am sorry for leaving. I needed to escape my life."

"And me?"

"I thought I did but I was wrong." 

"What are you doing here in San Francisco?"

"I live here"

"Oh"

"Miss Potter, your daughter is on line one." Her secretary told her.

"Oh thank you. Pace?"

"sure, when you're done we need to talk."

I picked up the phone and started talking to Laura. I noticed Pacey staring at my left hand for a wedding ring. He found none. Then he glanced around my desk for pictures. He looked very interested at the only pictures he found, my daughter's.

There was one of her on her first day of kindergarten smiling with her half smile that she inherited from me and looked just like me at the age of 5. But she had inherited the spirit of her father, a misunderstood charming likeness.

"Hi honey, what's the matter?"

"Mommy, I got a black eye." she cried into the phone.

" A Black Eye!" I screamed.

Pacey looked at me questionably.

"yeah mommy, Katilyn and me got into a fight about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, how you aren't married."

"Oh"

"Can you pick me up now?"

"Baby, the car's in the shop. I was going to call Sharon to ask her to bring you home because I have to talk to someone important."

"Oh, but Rachel's mom is going to bring her to tap lessons and my eye hurts bad."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

I looked over at Pacey with pleading eyes. 

"Pacey would you do me a favor? Can you drive me to pick up Laura?"

"Ok."

To be continued........

Who is Laura's dad and when will Pacey and Joey get to talk?


	3. A Drive In San Francisco Traffic

__

A Familiar Face

Part three

I like to dedicate this section to JimmyLove and Reniap because I think their stories have a lot of potential.

And let the story continue.

Our car drive was long. San Francisco traffic was hell. Two accidents and a major closed lane had Pacey driving everywhere. He was to busy swerving in and out of lanes and honking at other vehicles to talk and besides when we talked, he had to have his full attention on what I was telling him. We only small talked on the way there.

"Thanks Pacey for driving to pick her up."

"So you have a daughter, huh?"

"Yeah, Laura is one of the most mischievous girls I know." I chuckled at all the wacky things she'd done.

"I just hope she doesn't get suspended." 

So what exactly happened?" Pacey questioned.

"Supposedly she punched a bully and the bully punch her right back."

"Kinda reminds me of me."

"Oh I know. I don't think the world needs a Pacey Witter Jr."

"Hey! What's wrong with a Pacey Jr.?"

"Ok, you want the long list? Well, the annoying sarcastic remarks. The trouble making. The bad choice of clothes. The terrible-" 

Joey was still counting off her fingers when Pacey interrupted her.

"Ok, Ok, I get the point. But what's wrong with my fashion sense"

"Never mind. But I did make my point."

"I think she's already turning into a Pacey Jr. She punched out a girl and got a black eye already at the age of 5." Joey said.

Pacey turned into the school's parking lot.

"Ok, we're here." Pacey announced.

"Thanks Pacey. Do you want to come in and see my battered up little Pacey Jr. or wait until we come back?"

"No thanks, I just want to stay in the burning hot car and melt to death. Of course Potter, I am coming in." Pacey said sarcastically before following Joey into the building.

To be continued.


	4. Do you have breast cancer like your moth...

A Familiar Face 

Part 4

As they walked through the halls a little girl ran up to them.

"Mommy!"

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi mister. What's your name?" Laura asked Pacey.

"Hi Miss Laura Potter. I am Pacey." Laura giggled after he called her that.

"Hi Pacey. Why are you here?"

"Pacey was nice enough to bring me here so I could get you."

"Oh"

"Laura. look at your eye."

"It's ok. It doesn't hurt so bad now."

"That's good but you look awful baby."

"Mom? Can Pacey stay for dinner?"

"Oh. Of course he can. If you want to?" Joey asked Pacey.

"I would love to Miss Potter. Before dinner we can talk."

"But I'm not so sure you will want to stay anymore after I tell you." She said under her breath but Pacey heard her.

"I bet it's not that bad."

"Oh yes it is." Joey muttered silently but this time he didn't hear.

After Joey talked with the Principal and everything straighten out they went home.

"Pacey, how do you know my mom?" Little Laura asked

"We were real good friends and we dated a bit."

"Why did you guys stop dating?"

"Laura, that's enough questioning Pacey for a while."

But Mommy. It's just getting interesting."

"No."

When they arrived at Joey's house, she sent Laura up to get ready for dinner and so Pacey and she could talk.

"Joey, I really needed to talk to you. To tell you how sorry I am for leaving you." 

"I hated you for about a year for leaving. You never even tried to contact me, to see how I was doing."

"I know Jo. I so sorry for it. Please forgive me. I want us to be friends again."

"Pacey I have something really important to tell you. So you better sit down."

"Ok Jo. Is everything all right?"

"Maybe."

"Do you have breast cancer like your mother?"

"No."

"Then what is it? Are you pregnant?"

"I was."

"You were? What happened. Did you miscarry? Did you have an abortion?"

"No. I had it. It's Laura."

"Oh. I know you had her. I thought you meant recently."

"Pacey. Do you know how old Laura is?"  
"4 or 5 right?"

"5 yes. That's means I got pregnant in college. By you."

Pacey was in shock. He had a daughter.

"Me. Mine. Laura is mine. I'm a father?"

"Yes Pace."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

"Pacey stop screaming. Go back 5 years. You left me. I couldn't contact you. I tried. Your own parents didn't know where you were!" 

"What's all the yelling!" Laura said coming downstairs.

"Nothing sweetie. I'm just tell Pacey something." Joey was in tears.

"Jo, I hope to never ever hear from you again." Pacey said before making his way to the door.

"Pacey Wait!" Laura bellowed, running to him. "You promised you would stay for dinner."

"Ask your mother if I could take you out to dinner instead. Ok?"

"Ok...... Mommy!" She ran to her crying mother. "Can I go out to eat with Pacey?"

Joey looked up and met the eyes of Pacey. She could tell through her blurry tearstained eyes that he was finished with her but wanted to know his own daughter better.

"Ok Laura but you have to promise not to be a nuisance."

"Ok."

Pacey left with the happy little Laura while Joey sat at home crying.

To be continued...

I would really appreciate Reviews. My email is KatieJoWitter@yahoo.com


	5. A short red silk nighty

A Familiar Face. Part five.

Thanks to Natte who gave me ideas for this chapter. 

I don't own anything so don't sue. If you do you won't get a dime because I don't got any!

Three weeks after Laura went to diner with Pacey, things were very difficult. 

"Mommy!" Laura yelled upstairs to her mother.

"Yeah" came a voice from the upstairs.

"Pacey called and said he wanted to bring me to the zoo tomorrow."

Joey came down with a worried look on her face.

"Do you want to go?" She asked carefully.

"Yes. So can I go?"

"Ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Joey and Pacey weren't really talking to each other. When he came to pick Laura up they only small talked. Laura was constantly wanting to go over to Pacey's house and Joey didn't like it. She was happy though that Pacey got to see her but not that often. They still hadn't told Laura that Pacey was her father. And Joey had no intention of telling her. Joey was scared that Pacey would want full custody of Laura. Pacey hated Joey but absolutely adored Laura even before he knew she was his. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Joey woke up and knew it was past the time she was suppose to wake up. She looked over to her alarm clock. It was 9:38.

"$hit, I was supposed to wake up Laura to get ready to go to the zoo." She mumbled to herself as she scrambled out of bed. She didn't bother to get properly dressed just to wake up her daughter.

Joey went into her daughter's room only to find it empty.

She went downstairs looking for her, clad only in a short red silk nightgown which also showed off her slender long legs and shapely breasts.

Not only did Joey find her daughter fully dressed and ready to go but her daughter's father.

"Pacey what on earth are you doing here?"

"Didn't Laura tell you I'm bringing her to the zoo?"

"Yes, but she didn't tell me you were making breakfast."

"Mommy. You forgot to wake me up so Pacey did."

"yeah Potter. I knocked on the door for 5 minutes and finally used your key that was under the mat."

"By the way Potter. Nice outfit." Pacey teased.

"Mommy? Can you come with us?"

Pacey's happy attitude vanished with her question. Pacey had no plans of bringing Joey anywhere with him. And Joey knew this.

"Please Pacey!" Laura begged and Joey just stared at him waiting for an answer, basically milking at all it's worth. Pacey looked all fidgety. 

"Laura, I thought it was just going to be us today."

"I know but I thought mom would get left out."

"What do you say Jo?" He asked almost angry begging her not to accept.

Joey stared into his eyes and she felt guilty. Even though Pacey vanished from her life 5 years ago, he never got to really know his daughter and now was his chance.

"Laura, I can't sweetie. I have to go to work." Joey noticed Pacey breathe in relief.

"But, it's Saturday." Laura whined.

"No buts. Remember yesterday I didn't go to work. Well, I have to catch up."

"Ok. Maybe another time."

"You got it."

"Now Potter," Pacey said. "Get dressed or you'll have all the guys of San Francisco on your doorstep."

"And bed?" Joey joked.

"Fine Whatever."

To be continued................

I would love feedback. My email is TrueLove74123@yahoo.com


	6. An Early Morning Visit From Pacey

A Familiar Face Part six

"Joey can I ask you a question?" Pacey asked after knocking on her door and she answered.

"Pacey do you know it is 2:30 in the morning?" She informed him sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep-" Joey interrupted him

"So you wanted to wake me up too? How considerate." 

"It's really important. I need to talk to you."

"Fine Pace. Make it quick."

They both went over and sat down on the sofa.

"So what is it?"

"I want to tell Laura that I'm her father."

Joey swallowed hard. Pacey was just staring at her waiting for a response.

"Pacey are you sure? She is leading a normal life. Laura doesn't need any confusion in it. My answer is I don't want her to know yet. Why Pace? Because on her birthday she should know."

Pacey smiled and the news. He had been up all night thinking. Laura's birthday was in 3 days.

Pacey was starting to forgive Joey but he wasn't going to let Joey know. YET.

"Ok. That sounds like a good idea." Pacey said finally.

"But you have to do me one favor first." Joey sounded serious.

"What is it?" Pacey asked worriedly.

"Let me go back to sleep."

"Granted."

"And oh Pace?"

"What?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight? For sleeps sake? I have been having really terrible dreams and I need to be by someone I can trust."

Pacey stared into Joey's eyes and saw that she was scared. She probably hadn't dated very much with Laura to take care of and no one she could feel really safe with.

"Ok Potter."

They both went upstairs to Joey's room for sleeps sake only.

To Be Continued.............

I would adore feedback. My email is Joeyscreek913@yahoo.com


	7. A Kiss? Or maybe not

A Familiar Face Part Seven

When Pacey first woke up, he didn't know where he was. Then it all came back. He was going to get to tell Laura the truth on her birthday and Joey waiting him to stay the night with her.

Pacey peaked over to the other side of the small bed where Joey lie. She was wearing a light blue silk camisole top and boxers. Her long brown hair was thrown all over her face. One of her arms was directly on one of his legs. He carefully moved it without her stirring. She appeared to look like a goddess. The sunlight was streaking through the blinds and Pacey thought the time was at least 8. 

He wanted to kiss her right then and now. Kiss her all morning and night and make love to her all afternoon.

"Quit it Witter. You're as hard as rock. Think of your sisters or your mother for goodness sake. I'm not supposed to think about Joey Potter. I'm supposed to hate her, loathe her. She never told me about Laura. Well, I did leave her without telling her. What am I saying. Stop. I am not falling for Joey Potter. I did that in high school and college. But the fact and truth is I am. I never stopped loving her." Pacey thought to himself.

Pacey started leaning over to kiss her. His mouth was mere inches from hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've been up since 6 this morning. I could not sleep with Pacey right next to me. I know his staring at me. I even had my hand on his thigh. Oh no he is coming closer to me. He's leaning in to kiss me. How I wanted this for ages. Just for him to touch me, kiss me. But he hates me. He said it himself. He doesn't want anything to do with me. So why is he leaning in to kiss me?" Joey thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm almost kissing her but-"

Joey's eyes flutter open.

"Hey." Pacey says very uncomfortably.

"Hi." Joey says.

To be continued.....................

I would love feedback. My email is KatieJoWitter@yahoo.com


	8. Are you guys getting married?

A Familiar Face 

Part Eight

Two days after the whole kissing incident was Laura birthday..

"Happy Birthday Laura!" Pacey said as he came into the fancy restaurant where Joey and Laura was meeting him to celebrate her birthday.

"Pacey!" Laura screamed as she ran to hug him.

"Oh My, Laura I bet you the prettiest six year old on town.?

"You think?"

"And Miss Potter you look beautiful as usual too." Joey blushed at his comment.

"Thanks Pacey. You look very handsome yourself."

"So Pacey where's my present?" Laura asked excitedly.

"actually I have three. One is not actually a gift but something your mother and I want to tell you."

Ok. Are you guys getting married?

"No."

"then what is it?" She asked curiously.

"I'm your dad." Pacey said finally.

"You are?" Laura asked happily, then ran to hug him again.

Joey watched at a distance of the father-daughter moment taking place before her eyes.

"Yes, I am"

"Are you going to move in with us like a real family?" Laura questioned innocently.

Joey interrupted before Pacey could answer.

"Why doesn't Pacey give you his other presents?"

"Okay"

Pacey handed the birthday girl a little velvet box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out?"

Laura opened it and in the box was a little silver necklace with a sapphire stone in it.

"Thank you. Thank you dad."  
Pacey smiled back at his daughter.

After Pacey's gifts, Joey gave Laura her presents.

Laura loved all her presents especially the one from Pacey. The knowledge of her dad.

To be continued

Sorry it was so short. I am trying to update all my 20 something stories tonight.

I was thinking of this for my next chapter: Joey's birthday and Pacey taking her on a date? Yes? No?

Email me at Katiejowitter@yahoo.com


	9. Why are you crying?

A Familiar Face

Two months after Laura's birthday. It is now Joey's birthday.

"Laura, wake up. You have to go to school."

"No. I want to sleep."

"Laura get out of bed this instant." Joey hollered at her daughter.

"No!" Came from under the pillow.

"why not?"

"I want to sleep."

"I will call your father and he'll get you out. And he will be angry at you."

"You're not supposed to call him at work. He said so himself."

"Laura Noel Potter. NOW!" Joey commanded before she left Laura's room.

'It's my birthday today and I can't even get my own daughter out of bed. I will just call her in sick.' she thought.

She called her in and Joey headed off to her own bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had been laying in bed for the past hour thinking of her life. She wanted to be married by the time she was 24 and now look at her, a single mother at 26. She had tried to finish college but with Laura it was to hard. Her whole teenage life she wanted to go. Well, she did have a child.

Her thoughts her interrupted by the doorbell.

She let it ring.

Joey didn't care who was at the door. Joey began to cry and slowly drift to sleep.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pacey waited for about 5 minutes after ringing the doorbell but no one answered.

'Joey told me she was staying home from work today. Maybe she is still taking Laura to school. But it's 12 o'clock. It's my lunch hour break from work, she shouldn't still be taking her to school.'

He opened the door with the key Joey gave him.

He went upstairs into Laura's room.

'She's still here. She doesn't feel hot' he concluded after feeling her forehead.

'Something must be wrong with Joey. She would never not bring Laura to school. I must find her'

He walked briskly to Joey's room.

He walked over to her sleeping body.

'why does she have fresh tears in her eyes?'

Just then she moved and opened her eyes.

"Pacey what are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you a happy birthday. Are you okay? Why were you crying?"

"Thanks. I'm fine. I was just thinking of my crappy life."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at it. My daughter won't even get out of bed. Work is boring. You see Laura more than I do. When I was a teenager, my one goal was to go to college and graduate. Did that happen? No."

Joey was crying on Pacey's shoulder.

"How 'bout this. We go out to the fanciest restaurant in town. I'm paying. It's your birthday so put on something beautiful. I'm taking you on a date."

To Be continued...........


	10. Panting his name

A Familiar Face

Chapter 10

Author's note- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm really into my story "Assignment: Joey Potter" and haven't had much time for anything else.

Dressed in a dark purple mid knee designer dress, Joey impatiently waited for Pacey to pick her up. She had called the sitters for Laura and she had just arrived. 'Where is he' she thought.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey" Joey said shyly opening the door wide enough for Pacey to enter. She felt like she was in high school again with the sweaty palms and everything.

"Joey, you look absolutely gorgeous." 

"You think?" Joey said boldly turning around for Pacey to see.

"My goodness. You look radiant."

"No I don't so don't say that." Her mood had definitely changed from that afternoon.

"Honest to god you look wonderful Jo."

"You don't look half bad either."

"I try." He said with his famous grin.

"I think if we keep chatting we're going to miss dinner entirely." Joey said.

"I agree and if I did miss out on eating, all the people will miss out on how amazing you look. Their loss."

"Ha!" Joey laughed as they went out the door.

*****************************************************

"So how has your life been the last 5 years?" Joey asked knowing she was bringing up a sore subject but she had to ask.

"Are you sure you want to ruin our evening by bringing that up?"

"We have to talk about it eventually."

"Then how about later then sooner."

"Okay" Joey said quietly. She had wanted to know about the years he had spent without her.

"So I was talking to a co-worker about fun places to bring kids and he suggested Yahoo's on Mesa Lane.. I was wondering if I could bring Laura with me to it. I think she would like it."

"That sounds fun."

Now Pacey was pushing it even for himself after how many times he said he wasn't going to be friends with her again. "Would you like to come too?"

"Do you want me to?" She didn't miss a beat.

"I wouldn't of asked if I didn't want you to."

"In that case. I would love to."

*********************************************

The evening dinner had ended peacefully. They took a stroll along the beach and walked to Pacey's house. They were beginning to get closer and closer all evening. The next thing they knew, Pacey had Joey up against a wall panting his name.

To be continued...........


	11. Belated

A Familiar Face

Chapter 11

Author's Note- Boy! Its been a long time! That last chapter was pretty awful.

Life seemed perfect. The night after romance and ecstasy seemed to be a dream to Joey. She always thought that the night after's were always uncomfortable but with Pacey it was different.

"Hey." Pacey said weeping her loose hair off her forehead.

"Hi."

"You look beautiful right now." He said sweetly.

"Aren't you supposed to say that?" Joey grinned shifting in bed a little to be closer to Pacey.

"But in your case it's true." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you Pace." She said suddenly after the tender kiss. This took Pacey by surprise.

"Jo..."

"I know I shouldn't of said that but I felt it better if I did." Joey said leaning in for another of his warm, delicious kisses.

"Umm." Pacey moaned.

"You like?" She grinned.

"Definitely." 

"Good."

************************************************

"Mommy! You're home! I missed you!" Laura ran up and hugged Joey.

"I missed you too sweetheart!"

"I forgot your birthday so I got you a present. Is there a word for that?" Laura asked.

"Belated."

"Ok. Then I got you a belated birthday gift!" Laura was so excited that she made Joey open her present right away.

"I wonder what is it?" Joey questioned tearing away the wrapping paper.

"It's good!" Laura squealed.

"I love it sweetheart. It's the best present I ever got." Joey picked up the homemade snow globe with the pictures of Laura, Joey, and Pacey at Laura's birthday party in it. In the snow globe was a family playing house. Each figure was either Joey, Pacey, or Laura.

"You really like it?" Laura asked happily.

"I love it. It's beautiful. How did you make it?" Joey asked overjoyed.

"I made it by ......" Laura continued her story as Pacey sat unseen in the background watching his daughter and Joey.

*****************************************

To be continued


	12. Fire

"I love that snow globe." Joey said after Laura went to bed and Joey and Pacey were up talking.

"I thought you would. Laura just had to get it."

"I didn't know that there was pictures taken."

"I got a man to take them."

"Thanks."

"It's wonderful." Her hands kept running over the surface of the globe.

"Do you think we could ever be like this?" She said pointing to the stick figures in the globe.

"I kind of would like to be a person and not in water every second and having it snow every time an eager little child wanted it too but the concept you're thinking of is perfect."

"That's what I meant, stupid."

"Ice queen."

"Pervert."

"Prude."

"Brat."

"I get the point." He laughed.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas." Joey said cuddling against the sofa better.

"Me too." (A/n I don't remember what month it is in my story so go with me with this)

"My mother would always make us Popsicles the day before Christmas."

"Popsicles?"

"Yeah. She always was wacky like that. You know how they have Christmas in July well she liked the concept of July in Christmas more."

"That's where the Popsicles come in."

"Yep."

"You know we should really get to bed."

"Yep. We have to get up bright and early."

"Goodnight."

" 'night"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

The whole night Joey couldn't go to sleep. Something was keeping her up. She didn't know what but it was harboring her mind the whole night.

She looked at the clock and it read 3:27 AM.

"I'm never going to get to sleep." She mumbled to herself.

She smelled a different smell then she was used to at night.

It was smoke.

"Why didn't the fire alarms go off?" She said racing up from bed.

Smoke from the flames made it extremely difficult for her to see and make her to the door.

"Pacey!!!!" She screamed.

No answer.

"He can't sleep through this. Can he?"

The door was too hot to open so she threw her chair at the door.

Smoke and flames simmered everywhere. Joey ran to her daughters door.

"Laura!!!!" She yelled. Her daughter woke up with a start.

"Get up. There's a fire out side your door. Go out the window."

Joey grabbed a lamb off a desk and slammed it into the window. It broke into a thousand pieces it seemed. She tore the sheet from the bed and laid it against the window pain.

"Be careful sweetie."

Laura was crying.

"Run to the neighbors and tell them to call 911. Don't for any reason come back to the house. Stay away from it."

"What about Pacey? And Minnie." Minnie was her new dog they had got a few days ago.

"I'll get them. Go." She helped her over the window and then went to find Pacey.

But before she did she looked over towards the Landry room where most of the flames were. Minnie was in there. She heard her crying.

"Minnie!!!" She ran over there and opened the burning hot door. It scorched her hand.

In the corner of the fire filled room was the little puppy.

It ran into her arms.

"it's okay baby. We'll get you out of here." She said.

"Pacey!!!" She ran as fast as she could to the other side of the house. The house was falling a part.

Pacey was always a heavy sleeper, damn him. Joey said to herself.

She could hardly breathe anymore.

She rammed the door open where Pacey was sleeping.

"Pacey.!!"

He woke up after she hit her foot against his stomach. Hard.

"What are you doing.?"

"There's a fire. Get up."

He scrambled up out off bed and with Joey out of the house. As they were leaving her pajama pants caught on fire a little bit. Pacey quickly got the fire out and raced to the safety of her front yard.

Laura ran up to Joey from the neighbors house.

"Mommy! You're okay. You were in there a while." She hugged her.

The fire engines roared to their house as Joey, Pacey, Laura, and Minnie stood in front of the house as Joey's house went to pieces.

To be continued.


	13. Aftermath

Pacey, Joey, Laura and Minnie sat in the hospital waiting room waiting to sign their release papers. Even though none of them were hurt, the paramedics thought it best if they were checked for smoke inhalation.

Good news was they were all fine. Joey was surprised, they let Minnie in the hospital but for some reason they did.

Pacey had his arm around Joey who was silently sobering. Laura was holding Minnie and Laura was sitting on Joey's lap. Her house was gone. She knew it had to be.

Finally after waiting for a while they got the papers signed and then they had to decide where to spend the night.

"I say motel 6."

"I don't like that place. It smells."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No."

"So?"

"Fine we can go but I'm telling you if I get sick from that place you're going to have to take care of me."

"Whatever."

"Lead the way."

"Hey Mommy?' Laura asked quietly holding her precious dog.

"Yeah Sweetheart."

"Why can't we just go to our house?"

"Because it caught on fire."

"Didn't they put the fire out?"

"Yes. But the house got all burned up. We can't live there anymore."

"Can we get our stuff?"

"The things that aren't burnt."

"Do you think everything is burnt?"

"I don't know sweetheart. We'll just have to see."

"When can we go?

"Tomorrow, probably. But tonight we're going to Motel 6."

Pacey went and raised his hands.

"MOTEL 6!"

"ha" Joey said sarcastically.

I know it's short. Sue me


End file.
